Today's News/Archive 2
Archive Nav 1 → 2 → 3 :Note, you are viewing an archive. Do NOT edit this page but edit the original. ---- Please leave comments on the talk page only. July 6th, 2008 Sorry that no one updated yesterday, but we're really busy right now. * It's the sixth day of the Orochimaru month * It's been created a lot of high-ranked ninjas lately without any descriptions, and that sucks! The only things there is jutsus and the info box. * We've got over 500 articles, and that's cool. We need more Genjutsus and Taijutsus! * We admins aren't much on, and I apologize for that. Kogone Uchiha 20:06, 6 July 2008 (UTC) July 3rd, 2008 There isn't really too much going on today, sorry. *I would like to comend User:Mewshuji for all his hard work lately. I know everyone else is working hard but I would just like to congradulate him on his work. And don't worry everyone your time will come too. * Its another day of Orochimaru month so lets get busy. * Not to sound greedy or anything but we still need MORE users on the site. Invite your friends and tell them to become a registered user ok. * Finally the Orochimaru jutsu contest is here! There are only a few rules.... 1. The jutsu must not already exist 2. The description must be at least 3 lines 3. The jutsu can NOT be forbidden 4. Must be of C-Rank and below. Ha ha that ought to be tough for some of you people who want to make these crazy elaborate jutsus! 5. The due date is next Thursday. Remeber to place your entries on my talk page in the correct section. Also add the jutsu to Orochimaru's page under the jutsu section too. * Last but not least the articles of the day are.... The Reign of the Snake Prince and Orochimaru! Wow! Now thats just wierd. Blackemo1 15:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * I have been lately seeing people starting to tire out their creativity and loose it. But still, keep it up. You're not expected to be like Kishimoto so try your best at least. And lately I have been seeing english names for characters. That is great, just a little bit of a japanese touch to everything makes a great Naruto world. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 09:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) July 2nd, 2008 *I don't understand why everyone keeps on making these ridicously powerful characters with jutsu that can kill in one strike or having all the kekki genkais. For the last time just cut it out. If we have too many overly powerful people then what the heck kinda stuff are we gonna have left!? I keep repeating myself and it's getting pretty annoying. There are lots of ways to make good stories and jutsus without making them too strong. Add a downside to the jutsu instead of making it a 1-hit K.O. If you look at the real Naruto you notice Kishimoto never makes a chracter i "invincible" not even Pain or Madara! I see more S-Rank and A rank jutsus than any other type. If you need help creating something just ask for some help. *I hate to sound like I am on a rant but due to the article The Last Akatsuki alot of the information about the Akatsuki for this sanon has been set (such as Zukia Tojiro being the true leader and not Madara Uchiha).The only reason I say that is because my article came first is all. I know everyone has their own ideas and thats great but to make the site better we need to interconnect our stories. *Catagorize pages; I cannot stress this enough. If you guys don't catgorize your pages then the admins have to waste their time doing it instead of making the site better. *Last but not least the articles of the day are Shadow Release:Complete Twilight and Fuuton. P.S- Sorry I sound so angry but these are things I have said more than enough times. Blackemo1 14:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hi y'all, just not a great day for me.... * As I see in Blackemo1's talkpage, there are people who are new to the wiki yet they still request to become an admin! Please keep in mind that we definately can't let you become one without enough experience or if you are new. Also being an admin takes more than just asking and trustworthiness. Do some articles, help other people, make connections with other users' fanon. Think about it. This message isn't just to those who are requesting but to every user. Maybe stick around here and be active for awhile longer and we'll let you (note: Its not upto me if you get to becme an admin so don't complain to the Beareaucrats that "Kakashi Namikaze told me I could be one so let me be one!". * Its Orochimaru month till August so keep up those Surpent jutsus! * Although Blackemo said that the admins will do the categorizing for you. Let me tell you this. An adiministrator's job is to do what normal users couldn't do (such as rollback, deletion, merging etc.) and thats all we do other than do our own stuff or help other users (new, unexperiences, etc.). ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) July 1st, 2008 Here is Kisame Hoshigake with the news for today.... NOT! * Recently I have been seeing alot of pages created except they only have infoboxes. Stop it! Readers want to read something other than an info box (at least i do). And to make it more appealing make sure you upload a pic of the character into it. * When you guys are creating characters make sure to link their ninja rank either Genin, Chunin, Jonin etc. Also put their name on their appropriate page. We have alot of characters but no one is linking them to the corresponding page. *As of today it is Orochimaru month! That means July is all about the Sanin serpent master Orochimaru. So make lots of jutsu and stories tailored to him if you can (just don't overdo it). * The articles of the day are Kuwa by Kogone and Kabegakure Haru Mclean Namikaze. * Lastly start reading this page more often! I don't get up this early just for my health. And if you must leave people messages on their talk pages or use the shout box. GET INTO THE NARUTO SPIRIT! Blackemo1 13:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) * For those of you who live in Canada, I would like to wish you a great Canada Day. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) June 30th, 2008 I would like to apologize for my recent absence on the site lately, my health has not been the best so it's hard to get up and look at all of your wonderful articles. Thanks for the birthday shout-outs (I'm not saying how old I am cus I don't want crazy peitifiles mailing me). Anyway here is your long awaited results for the contest...... For the jutsu contest the winners are *1st place- Light Clone Technique by Kakashi_Namikaze *2nd place- Illutionary Art: Wind Cut Death by Kogone Uchiha (despite many spelling errors) *3rd place- Ninja Art: Kunai Shot Snake by User:Mewshuji * Honerable Mention- Ninja Art:Alchemy Jutsu by Haru Mclean Namikaze This is my descision so if you have a probelm make your own contest lol. The winners of the story contest are *1st place- Invation of the Forest Country by Kogone *2nd place- Team Anko's First Official B-Rank Mission: Subdue the Snake! by Mewshuji *3rd place- News Clipping: Mouse Trap's Avenging by Kakashi Namikaze *I appreciate all the hard work and effort you all put into your articles. And as I said a while back their will be a Orochimaru contest comming soon. Also next month is Orochimaru month! July is all dedicated to the great Sanin serpent master! And August will be Kakashi month! I will be providing more detail soon. *And also I give a big thanks to Kogone and Kakashi Namikaze for being excellent admins and taking care of things. * The author of the article Takodaifu deserves a pat on the back! This was such an original article at leat I think so. Last but not least the articles of the day is Rin Ame and Nature Style: Explosion of Flower Field. Blackemo1 12:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) June 29th, 2008 * It's the closing day for Blackemo1's contets. * The artcle of the day is; Hachima, by Kogone Uchiha (me). * rapsnoop has been taking credits for articles from the real Naruto series, like Zetsu, Konohamaru, and so on. Kogone 13:14 30 June 2008 (UTC) *Yesterday, congratulations to Blackemo1 on a fabulous birthday! --~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 11:23, 30 June 2008 (UTC) June 28th, 2008 Say hello to summer! This issue will be the combined issue for June 26=28! Time for some summer news! * Contest deadline is the day after tomorrow! Don't bother to start a story now though. If started at least a week ago, go ahead and submit! * Before anyone does this, I will say this now. It is nice to have pictures to juice up your stories and other articles. But when you put too many pictures in one artricle, it is disturbing and heavy on images. Not to mention it takes awhile to load your page. * Another tip: Don't just make your own Naruto world! Make connections between other users' worlds. Anything: from village alliance to putting your own stuff in other people's articles. Be sure to get permission from them though! * Blackemo1 promised a contest on a story based on Orochimaru so get ready for that. More info on that in July. * Blackemo's birthday is tomorrow. Good luck with that. * Tip: Its summer! Lets have a water party by making some Water style jutsu! Enjoy! * Great news! Since we haven't done "Article of the Day" since the 22nd, he will do 6 ARTICLES OF THE DAY!!! Rapsnoop, Haru Mclean Namikaze, and K-dog the gangsta's articles will be our focus since they have been very active. #June 23 article of the day.........click here! Its by this user! #June 24 article of the day.........Here is the door to that article! Talk to the author to find out who wrote it! #June 25 article of the day.........a kekkei gankai you can't miss by the person who wrote the article "Guardians". #June 26 (last day of school for me) article of the day....tenC 05 spelt backwards! by you know who! #June 27 article of the day....Ice T by K-dog the gangsta. #Today...............luck winner is....a bijuu by Haru! *The next archive will be the last day of June. June 25th 2008 * There's only 5 days to post articles to User:Blackemo1's contets. * Now we have here over 400 articles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At this rate, it would he 500 articles here maby even befor July! But, it probably would't happen. :| * User:Rapsnoop has been creating a lot of "weird" articles (no offence), but it's about music and some of them are really good! Good work man! Kogone Uchiha 16:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) June 24th 2008 Im back everyone! * Kogone is right about the jutsu contest, I have alot of entries and it will take me a while to grade them. There will be a 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place winner. The 1st placer has their jutsu linked to the Main Page. Other Results will be posted on Today's News. * Now for the bad news; I HAVE ONLY 3 ENTRIES FOR THE STORY CONTEST! Its not to late but make sure you link them on my talk page. * And for the person who made the Tupac Shakur page I would ask you to refrain from doing to many rapper pages. While I respect rap and Tupac I think it would be in your best interest to try something else after a while. * Lastly if anyone can get pics for their cahracters that would be great! P.S- Thank you Admins for taking care of things while I was absent. P.S.S- The articles of the day are Summoning: Unholy Doppleganger and Heaven Release: Father of Space Blackemo1 12:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) June 22nd 2008 * Sorry for that no one updated here yesterday, but it seems like we're all very busy for the moment. * It's only eight days until the contests closes, and it's great that so many is interested in competing. Guess User:Blackemo1 is gonna use some time choosing the winner. * User:Haru Mclean Namikaze has been quiet active lately, so good work! * The article of the day is: Earth Style: Earth Clone Technique, by me! Lol Kogone Uchiha 13:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) June 20th 2008 Your favorite user Blackemo1 is back! * Great job with the jutsu contest everyone! I have so many entries that I migh have to give out the results the following week! * I have been looking at some of the recent fanon characters and their origins and concept aren't bad. However.... YOU GUYS ARE MAKING SOME HIGHLY UNREALISTIC THINGS HAPPEN! While it is true Pain does have 5 summons our other fanon characters really shouldn't be that strong. If your character really needs that kind of power make it a good one. To many of you are also making high ranking Jonin characters! (just look at the list). While Jonins are awesome we need more originality, Naruto is only a Genin yet he is still cool. No more Jonin! Chunin, and Genin characters are needed. * Lastly keep rating articles and if you make a jutsu for a character that exist on fanon or in the real Naruto world make sure to have permission to make it and make sure to add it to that characters page. Sorry everyone I have just been busy. Blackemo1 17:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) June 19th, 2008 Well, no one else seems to be writing about today, so I guess I can do it. * It's only elleven days until the contests will be closed, so keep up with the jutsus. It's great to see that five users are competing in the jutsu contest, with very good techniques. * The story contest dosen't seem to be very populare, cause only I and Kakashi Namikaze are in it. * Only 23 more articles, and we will have 400 articles on the site! Kogone Uchiha 16:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) June 18th, 2008 Sorry everyone I have been extremely busy but heres the news I promise everyone... * The jutsu and story contest are comming to a close soon. I have alot more entries than "I did the first time so things will be interesting. Our next contest will be extremely difficult... well sorta difficult. The next contest will be a story about Orochimaru (who is already my favorite character), rules comming soon. * Starting next week I'm going to declare an official character week. That means that each week I will be selecting a random Naruto character to be the theme of the week. That character's image will be posted on the Main Page for all to see. I encourage everyone to write an article about the character that week too. * Also make sure to keep rating the articles! * Last but not least the articles of the day which are Oni Houka (Demon's fire) and Heaven Release: Father of Time Blackemo1 20:12, 18 June 2008 (UTC) June 17th, 2008 I don't have too much to say today other than to keep up the good work. Also that Kakashi Namikaze and Kogone Uchiha are Admins now. Blackemo1 18:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Article of the Day: Serpent Style- Aku Doku Kiri (Red Poison Mist) by Blackemo1 Note: Only articles with informational content can get a chance to be drawn for "Article of the Day". Articles that have useless content such as for an article on Kisame the article says random junk like "I LOVE KISAME!! He is the...". And for those articles that are blank, that is unallowed as well. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 09:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) June 16th, 2008 Hey everyone your favorite user Blackemo1 is here! Im sorry I have been gone but I was in Daytona. * Congrats to Kogone Uchiha and Kakashi Namikaze becoming Administrators!!! I'm so proud of them. *While I think some of these articles are great we are starting to make the jutsus to powerful and we have too many powerful guys. It's ok to have a few but the site is getting overloaded. I know it sounds wierd comming from someone who has a story about a God Like character but still we have to tone things down. * Other than that everyone is doing great! * Oh and the articles of the day is (drum roll please)....... The Last Akatsuki and Anko Mitarashi Blackemo1 17:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) June 15th, 2008 Another fine day at . If you didn't read the latest chapter, read it now, it turns out that Madara was the Third ________! * Today is Father's Day! Too bad Naruto and Sasuke won't be able to give anything to their dads. * Neutrality is a very important thing to have when doing articles. Saying "Sasuke is so strong, he can defeat Naruto with a punch" is not neutral. Niether is "Of course Zukia Tojiro can defeat Jei Ookami" unless it is quoted so that a Naruto character is saying that. Be realistic and neutral. * Only three submissions for stories? Wow. But not a lot of you will get a story done by June 30th unless you are a rushing type of person or doing a short story which takes about a few days. But more stories would be nice. * Also, some people (shouldn't mention my name lol) are categorizing Taijutsu and Genjutsu in Category:Ninjutsu. I don't think its because you don't know the difference but probably because most jutsus you do fall under ninjutsu so you get into the habbit of putting everything in Ninjutsu. Be careful nxt time. * Note that some widgets are only available to the Monaco and Quartz skin and not Monobook. Don't get what I mean? Well in your preferences, go to the skin tab and you will see many kinds. Mainly, Monaco and Quartz and also Monobook, the one they use in Wikipedia. For rating articles and using the shoutbox, you must choose one of the skins in Monaco or Quartz. Just if you were wondering. * And our article of the day is...Maru by Kogone Uchiha. He has been getting a lot of articles drawn out of the hat! * Yesterday's article of the day was...Pressure Lock by Blackemo1! --Kakashi Namikaze 11:20, 15 June 2008 (UTC) June 13th, 2007 Its Friday the 13th which means the Akatsuki is comming to KILL YOU!! Just Kidding. * I want to give a shout out to ALL the users on Fanon, I feel like we are a crazy Naruto family. You all have been putting in alot of time and effort to make the site great and in return we are one of the bigger fanons out there. * For those of you who want to become admins you need to know that it cannot be achieved so easily. I waited months to become one (7 months actually). If you are ready I will promote you otherwise don't worry about it. * Thanks Mewshuji for uploading some pics to the site. * We need to get in the habit of leaving comments of people's articles on their talk pages as well. * There is still time for the jutsu contest and I'm happy to say that I have more than 3 submissions this time. All users should participate and remeber the story contest too. * Finally the article of the day will be.....Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death Blackemo1 12:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Category: Today's News